1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a camouflage blind used by a sportsman and more particularly to such a blind that will obscure the presence of an individual while hunting, engaged in wild life photography or wild life observations.
In the natural habitat of wild animals man's presence usually brings about a self defensive reaction of flight by most animals to a different location. A person desiring to conceal their presence in the habitat of wild life is greatly benefitted if a certain degree of movement can be exercised particularly when a surveillance is undertaken for an extended period of time. It is further desirable that the person be afforded a degree of protection during inclement weather. The use of a camouflage blind must be obscured in the immediate surroundings and versatile to accommodate the user's need. For example, when the occupant in the blind is a sportsman there is a need to discharge a weapon at a game animal without disassembling part of the camouflage apparatus or without restricting the sportsman to a specifically designated access site where the projectile travels to the outside from the blend. A similar circumstance occurs with respect to the close-up observations of wild life. Vision must not be impaired by the blind to the extent that the blind must be disassembled to allow observation of the wild life. The blind for use in this manner must afford the user not only the ease of transportation to and from the observation site but also mobility for placement at various different locations. A need therefore exists for a versatile blind structure to camouflage the presence of a person in the natural habitat of wild animals. Of particular importance is the .ability to obscure the presence of turkey hunters in the wild. It has become a common practice for such hunters to wear not only camouflage clothing but also obscure their presence in the wild by numerous other camouflage techniques. In the hunting of turkey muscle fatigue is often experienced by the hunter when the camouflage measure requires the person to remain motionless for hours while calling game to a target range.